Violence and Vulnerability
by LydiaGoesRAWR
Summary: Hidan loses Kakuzus wallet. The miser hurts him in a way that he'll never forget. CAUTION: sex/rape
1. An Angry Sadist

**Part One**

An Angry Sadist

"You WHAT?" Kakuzus face twisted in smothering rage at a close approximity left Hidan speechless. The Jashinist was shaking, it felt like he had swallowed ice cubes.

"...I, erm..." he stammered "I... lost your... wallet."

The miser half groaned, half screamed sounding almost inhuman, and grabbed a fistfull of hair to slam Hidan against the wall. "I'm going to make you feel so much pain that you won't enjoy it!" Kakuzu shouted, and threw the smaller man onto the bed, his skull cracking against the rails of the headboard. Needless to say, Hidan was too petrafied to move. He had seen his lover angry before, but never this livid.

The sadist ran to the dresser and returned with a few objects of choice. "You will pay, you little bitch." The Jashinist whimpered as the man tore his clothes off. His eyes widened when he saw the dildo. Kakuzu turned it on and roughly shoved it into Hidans entrance, then put a cock ring around his naked head. "Hmm, I feel like balancing my check book, and so you don't do anything bad-" he said slyly as he handcuffed Hidan to the colomns of the headboard.

The banker went to his desk and sat there with a slight smile , but still non-chalant look as the Jashinists hips spasmed every which way and his face twisted. Kakuzu had to admit that the look of lust and pain from no relief on Hidans face was giving him a major hard on.

After twenty minutes, the sadist sat on the bed and took in the show before him. Hidan was drenched with sweat, his jaw was clenched, his cock swollen and turning red. "Now, now, you filthy slut. Do you want that off??" Hidan whimpered unable to speak. "Too bad, I haven't had the pleasure of fucking you, yet."

Kakuzu discarded the toy, and replaced it with his cock. He repeatedly slammed into his boyfriends small frame. The miser laughed cruelly at Hidans hurt expression and the fact that his cock was purple from abuse. He thrust faster, using his hands on Hidans shoulders as leverage and stabalization.

Then Kakuzu stopped when he was inside of him to the hilt and ground against the boys sweet spot. The warmth engulfing him for a long period sent him over the edge, and he spilled deep inside his lover.

He pulled out of the Jashinist and took off the cock ring. Hidan exploded against Kakuzu, all over his stomache and chest, staining the bed sheets as well. The force made him shutter and tears spilled down his face.

Once he caught his breath, he mustered up words "I hate you, Kakuzu." Hidan turned over, his body still shaking as he sobbed.

**Authoress Notation:**

**I got a comment about how terrible rape is. Maybe I should have given the background that Hidan and Kakuzu are dating/having sex pre this story, therefore it's not rape, just cruel punishment. In no way am I saying rape is kinky or fun. I have been raped and I first hand know how terrible it is, so no snap judgements THANK YOU!**


	2. Apologize

**Part Two**

Apologize

_'I can't believe I did that' _Kakuzu thought over and over again _'I can't believe I enjoyed it.' _He grabbed at his black locks as he paced back and forth _'Maybe if I apologize.' _

He sighed and trudged to his room where Hidan had grown to reside since the incident. "Look, I'm sorry" Kakuzu radiated. The Jashinists struggled for deep breaths, biting his lip between each one. Again the tears came, the ones that made the banker feel so hopelessly guilty and sad. "Hidan..."

"I hate you" acid burned in his scream.

"I hate you" he uttered again slightly softened.

"I... I hate... you" he sobbed.

The tears didn't stop, he couldn't help it, he put his head in his hands. Anger for the person he loved was so trapped in him, he couldn't get it all out. Slowly, he brought his eyes back up to level.

"Ihateyou!"

Punch.

"Ihateyou!"

Punch.

"I"

Punch.

"HATE"

Punch.

"YOU."

The miser took the beating feeling incredibly sad that his lover was so shattered because of him.

x x x

"Konan-chan, I don't know what to do" Kakuzu paused "I know it's my fault and all, but I just... I just hate when he's mad at me, even though I don't always show it the right way, I love him. Hell, I couldn't live without the little punk. It's a damn good thing he's immortal."

Konan smirked "Hidan, you can come out now!"

Tears were shining on a smiling Hidans face "You really mean it, 'Kuzu?"

The bankers jaw was too busy opening and closing like a fish to answer at first. "Yes, I'm so very sorry. I got so caught up in what you did, and I kind of enjoyed your pain, so I didn't realise I was emotionally hurting you" the miser paused again "Do you forgive me?"

It was enough for Hidan, he stumbled forward into Kakuzus arms. The banker held him tightly to his chest. "Instead of fucking me tonight... can we make love?" The albino pouted into his lovers chest.

Kakuzu tilted Hidans head up and kissed him "Of course."

They walked away hand-in-hand, hip-to-hip, heart-to-heart as Konan activated her secret yaoi cameras.

**Authoress Notation:**

**Damn, I made Hidan such a cry baby, but he's cute that way.**


End file.
